


From Afar

by Sirenswhisper



Series: Forbidden Desires [3]
Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-27
Updated: 2014-03-27
Packaged: 2018-01-17 06:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1377118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sirenswhisper/pseuds/Sirenswhisper
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Athos keeps an eye on his captain after the event of Every Other Battle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	From Afar

Athos watched as Treville walked away from the cardinal's grave, he doubted his presence there had been noticed by the man but he had come in silent support anyway. He had chosen to stand further back from the grave side and had watched with interest as the king spoke to Treville. It occurred to him that the king might also have known about the hidden relationship between the cardinal and the captain. 

He had found out by accident and although the two of them had always been careful Athos had still managed to walk in on them. He could clearly remember the summers day when he had walked into the captain's house not expecting to find anyone home and instead he found his captain in the arms of the cardinal. He had backed out quickly making sure to make no noise as he left. To this day he still remembered the stabbing pain of jealousy that the cardinal of all people had got Treville instead of him. 

He followed Treville at a slow pace, keeping far enough behind so as not to be easily spotted as he doubted his company would be appreciated. At least not yet. He needn't of worried however as the captain never once looked behind him, in fact Athos noticed he was barely looking where he was going. 

It wasn't until he saw that Treville had arrived safely at his home that he turned and went back to the garrison. As much as he wanted to go to Treville now he doubted that comfort was what he needed. 

He had meant to wait until the next day to go see Treville but after he had lost again to an injured Aramis in a sparring match he accepted he was too distracted to carry on for the day. He wanted nothing more than to go to Treville but he had no doubt that the door would be slammed in his face, that was if it was opened at all. 

He wouldn't blame him for it, he was well aware that he was partly to blame for the cardinal's death. Guilt sat heavy in his belly, they were supposed to distract and kill the assassins and yet somehow they had still managed to let three escape. 

So instead of visiting the captain he wandered Paris's streets until it was dark. By that time he had come to a decision. He soon found himself outside the captain's house after taking a slight detour to his own rooms to pick up some strong alcohol in the hopes of bribing his way in. 

He knocked on the door firmly and waited. He could have gone straight in, he did after all have the key around his neck but he wouldn't impose himself on the man if it was solitude he wanted. Athos was just about to turn around and walk away when the door opened. 

Treville stood there watching him with bloodshot eyes and Athos could see a water droplet clinging to his ear where he had splashed his face to remove the traces of tear tracks on his face.

“This had better be important.” Treville grunted. Athos just held up the large bottle of brandy in his hands. “You'd better come in.” Was the tired response and he stepped out of the way so that Athos could enter. 

“I'm sorry for your loss.” He said when Treville had closed the door. 

“I don't know what your talking about.” Came the reply but the hesitation before the words and the flash of fear through his eyes for the briefest of moments gave him away. Athos just gave him a sad smile and moved into the kitchen. He considered getting out glasses but decided against it and set the bottle down on the table. 

When they were halfway down the bottle Athos noticed that Treville couldn't handle his alcohol as well as Athos himself and so he found himself helping Treville up to bed before the man passed out. Treville was asleep as soon as he was settled on the bed and Athos knew he should leave. However he couldn't bring himself to, so he settled down beside him and watched Treville's sleeping face. 

“I know you probably blame yourself for his death,” he knew Treville couldn't hear him but he said the words anyway. “But it was not your fault. It's mine or at least partly mine. I'm just glad it was him and not you.” 

“I've known about you and the cardinal for nearly two years. You have no idea how jealous he made me, no idea how much I've wanted you.” Whether it was the alcohol that was loosening his tongue or the fact that he confess his feeling to with one he desired without consequences he didn't know. He also didn't care. 

“I have watched you from afar for too long, but I swear you will be mine soon.” Treville shifted slightly in his sleep and Athos got up from the bed and headed down the stairs to put the brandy away in one of the cupboards. He had a feeling Treville would be needing it more than he did. 

As he got off the bed Treville opened his eyes and watched him leave before letting himself sleep.


End file.
